redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88/Archive 1
--LordTBT Talk! 19:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall wikia Ladyamber88, if you got any ask: me, Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, orDannflow Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail 1 and 2 :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two | Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale I noticed that you made a fan fic. There's a problem, though. If you want it to appear with the others on the Fan Fiction page, you should add to the top and you need to add Category:Fan Fiction to the bottom of the page. That should make it appear. If not, you may have to go to the Redwall Fan Fiction page and add in the title, in the same way the others are. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Dialects I Couldn't help but read your post, but if you need help with dialects, I'm good in them. I can do everything from highlander (Ye Ken?) to Pure Ferret(Vhat do you vont?) to hare (Jolly good ole chap, wot wot!) to mole(Gurt noisy burdbags, hurr) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 23:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Here are six names: Ripblood, Dringhe, Crotod, Xurxeo, Jidpoi, and Friraw (Another good on eis ripred, but I might use that myself in a fan fic after Martin the warrior II) Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Go ahead Use them. The only one I might use is Ripred- but who says we can't use the same name? BJ uses named twice- thrice, even.Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ask any Question! That's why I'm here. Like Treeclimber said, 100, 150 max.And you are not bugging me- any questions are fine. PS- otters, squirels and mice are my favorite. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Ladyamber88 02:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm such a jerk- I should have put this earlier I noticed your sig doesn't have a picture or a link to your talk page. Well, here's how to edit your sig: PS- If you have any questions, ask Sambrook- he made the template i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. 1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy* Orchid lime* Maroon Aqua* Aquamarine Turquoise* Magenta Chocolate* Cyan Salmon* Goldenrod Fuchsia* Khaki Olive* Thistle Tomato* Wheat Red * blue crimson* saffron green* teal orange* purple yellow* black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box 9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around Okay, Obviously the instructions above are turning out wrong. GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Go to Sambrook's user page and click on the content lnk that says "Sig template." Thatw ill take you to the instructions. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Here, Ill post it up. i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hmm- Good sig, but you might want to make your pixel number larger on the image- I can barely see it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Np :D Glad I could help, It looks great! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) type in a larger number where it says 20 px. just make the number larger [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK, Go to the red MORE in the upper right hand corner, clickon it it, then click on mypreferences. scroll down until you see my signature. Click on it, and hit the right arrow key until you reach the pixel number. 70 pixels is what I have down for mine. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... you may want to put it to about 40 px (unless thats what it is... then make it 35) other than that, it looks great! Merry Christmas! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ok, done! Merry Christmas to you too! :)--ladyamber88 Talk! 18:53, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, that's better. Your sig is good! KIU is Shieldmaiden talk for "Keep it up." I have to make a long post, so if you give an answer, you may wait a bit. Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Winks rougishly* Any time, mess matey!! BTW, I'm an otter. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say, I love the squirrels of redwall, one of my favorites being Lady Amber:)--Tree Climber Talk! 16:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Martim's pretty strong I thinhe could do it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:39, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ?? When did I say that? On my user paeg, I said I was Finnbarr's sister. Oh well, I never said I was an otter either. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Matthias is My favorite character they had a good picture of. IE, use in sig! (The tagg picture was good, but I have it on my desktop already.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Update After Martin finds the otteress. Lawd. Heeheehee . . . WAAAAAAAAAAA Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) He is. Did I say "she?" Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Martin finds VIOLET, at the river moss, who is Gammage's wife (y'know, the one tossed overboard in chapter ten.) LAWD, on the other hand, is at the source of water to noonvale and destroyed the vial of poison Wraith was about to use on the water. He was attacked by Zounzdican's army, and was captuered. Clear now? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) huh. I wish. Then I wouldn't have to- (Well, I can't say.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) scar I was just about to start section III when I got your message! Expect more soon! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Scary I was about to read your newest I'll be there in a sec. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) According to my calculations, There are 642 vermin left. I think you should either lessen the number of hares, increase the number of vermin, or both. (AWESOME!!! KIU!!!) Your friend Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not easily bugged Any time, matey! An idea- Maybe Zelsh runs into a horde of Brownrats, kills the leader, and takes over. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No comment Why do you think I put a link in???? Click on Brownrats (The blue text), and it'll take you to an article about them. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) (NOTE- It might have spoilers from Eulalia, so if you don't want any, I'll give you a breif run-down with no spoilers.) Shieldmaiden signing out! Pats you on back Now you know how I felt when I joined for the first time! I knew NOTHING about wikis. Well, 2 months, almost three, and you'll get the hang of it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Anytime, anytime Any q's, I'm here. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) BTW, finished MTWIIRTN part II, started part three! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Anything wrong? Anything you confused about, or think is stupid or corny? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't think Lawd would have had it any other way. He would have gon ot fighting one way or another. (Obviously, the Long Patrol and Ballaw wil vow revenge! Let's see who gets her!) You didn't mention Brome or Trubbs, I noticed. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:41, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, LADY AMBER88!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ladyamber88, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ART means Alternate Reality Tunnel. BT, Update on MTWII RTNpart III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I alwase thought that Gingivere would be only a lttle bit bigger than skip, if not the same size.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) if you want, I can refin e them for you (the poem.) I'll keep the basics, but will change wording for sake of rythym(HDYST?) and rhyme. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) re: Poem Here ya go! You mustn't fight the vermin horde Save it for the murdering lord. Let them travel over to you, Heed my words, what you must do: Let them besiege my Redwall Abbey, So you may find the slaves and set them free. When the time has come, I shall call You must go out and challenge them, Take my blade and challenge all Fight for Redwall, and recall: Hit him doown below the kne on his leg- And whatver you do, don’t listen to him beg!" Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Covers face with paws* Awww, thanks, Matey!! ;) Update MTWPart III. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Awww Thanks, matey! Adding more right after this- and I;m still working on MTWII . . . . Shieldmaid of Redwall Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Update On both Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Stupid me I'll fix that right now- though Violet's last name is Galdeep. Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) True, but I am, unfortunatly, a perfectionist. --Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Grins Woldn't 'ave it any other way, matey! About to add more . . . afte I nip over somewheres to check u on something. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I won't At least, not in this chapter . . . muahahahaha!!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Updat eon MTW Return 2 Noonvale. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85p Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) maybe because A) He was half drowned B) He had his ear ripped off by Stormfin C) He's just regained consiousness. That answer you question? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Do you really throw up if you have you ear ripped off? Sure, it would kill(not literally), but would you throw up. I suppose if you have the other stuff you would. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 22:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Updating in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re- TQ Update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE- TQuest No, it's an out break of fever. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!! --Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thise wer my original thoughts, But an infirmary sister would probably know how to not poison them Also, I needed a reason for Tagg to leave Redwall. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) BTW- updtae on Taggerung Quest. Similar, But Redwallers have already experienced it, and know wher e to find them. It's different- It shuts yor body down, strips away your energy, mainly affecting the lungs and heart . . . in fact. I plan to make this the sickness that wiped out Loamhedge!--Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ere's wot I'd do: Melenda needs a lesson in humility. Tam's right- slaying vermin ain't as easy as it looks. So, have her wounded. (Say, losing an ear or an eye, or badly cut somewheres.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) i figured you go for that one Like Lady Amber in Mossflower! Harhar! (thinks back to fond memories of besiging kotir . . .)Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Har har! NO trouble at all! Just post a picture (On your user page) then click on it, edit it and them put this under licensing: Fanart used with permission. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) My sister said no to post it and freak you guys out for at least a week. Grr, If'n I did that, It'd feel like betrayal. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Note Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks, good idea! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yay! I made it into a short song! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you. Thnx.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) IF yuu give Zelsh a minor victory, make it either by luck, cunning, or sombody at redwall fails their part f the plan. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Happy b-day. In the story presently she is about 14 years old. I don't know how many seasons that would be.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) about 14, acc. to TC. BTW, this is around the era of PoL. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, in english According to Treeclimber, Rkky is currently 15 seasons oled, and tghis story is set around the pearls of Lutra era. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIIShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) silly me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! Hope it's a good un! Best wishes, Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be 14 next month. Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Really? Then... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have a good'un!! *winks* --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 16:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Am I the youngest in the wiki? Man, I'm still gonna be 14 in December! Hehe. Happy Birthday! Sambrook the otter Need anything? 01:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Please read! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) "Leave a message after the beep?" That is SO clichéd- and FUNNY!!!!!! Anyways, maybe you should have Zlsh kill somebody, or put together a siege tower and get insid the walls, but not in the Abbey, kinda like in Loamhedge. If you do that, Make SURE at least one creature, preferably Armel, Melenda, or Doogy is caught by Zelsh when he gets in the walls. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) BTW Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) also, perhaps you could kill Zelsh in either a satisfying way, or hav ehim die in a way such as, say, poison or some thing. An maybe you could bring Araltum and whatername, Iraltum, into it- say, they became Warriors after the pine groves were freed . . Something unexpected. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) If I told you, You'd kill me! A himt, though: Nightshade the Seer Lonna Bowstripe Mangiz Grissoul What do they have in common? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Short, but sweet- Hey, Lady Amber, I absolutely love you "Please Leave a meassage after the beep... er, click" Thing. Lol. I can't wait to finish Rakkety Tam so I can read you fan fic- I hear its really good. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) xD sorry, I'm random like that. ::) Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yep. name one otter seer in the whole serires. NOT ONE!!!!! it's a disgrace to our speicies! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) If you have read high rhulain, is a bard, like Ould Zillo the Bard an otter seer?--Tree Climber Talk! 02:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) first time for everything. I like seers . . . Good ones, at least. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) He had more than one dream, with many futuristic insights in each, so it didn't just happen one time, confusing???--Tree Climber Talk! 03:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) HI Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update A Coneslinger's Revenge Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh I don't think you'll like what I just put down . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) not all but some. And I just updated . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Don't you mean CLEVER Redeye, EVIL Redeye? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I am EXTREMELY hard too offend . . . update! muahahahahaa! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Updte! Guess you'll have to find out . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) OK, dudette READ THE UPDATE!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) get who? Remember? fight? BTW, UPDATE (yes, going to update again soon as I finish this . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) UPDATE yes, it says who dies . . . Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) hey, Don't make me add more to the list. So far: Grumm Lawd Jeod Future: ????????? ?????? and maybe ?????, more or less in order. BTW, reread the bold text. Clues . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have a friend who's crazy over Lady Amber. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) LOL I read Mossflower and I was, like, clinging to my seat, crying, "Don't kill Lady Amber! Don't kill Lady Amber!" I am thanking my lucky stars that BJ didn't kill her. Can you look at my two fan-fics: Hollyfire's Tale and Nightmoon? Hollyfire's Tale has squirrels. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! What's your fan-fic? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) HOLA update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, I know- I Had to kill somebeast. Almost wish I'd killed Gammage Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) dn't forget Aryah, Urran and Burdock, take your pick . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) i mean which do you thinkk is most likly? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! capitalize the U and "U" got it! hahaha!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) NO! when did I say that? You will see who the story-telling mouse is at the enc! yeesh! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Unable to update,but I will- soon . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) how old is your bro? I'm guessing still in the terribles somewhere... Screaming in your ear?!? Yikes, sounds like mine. ::) I like your pic, though. xD. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 15:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE Ihave three sibs- 13 (acts like a sic year old, 5, and 3. grrr) Added a bit to Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and more fully described Tary in Taggerung Quest also updated Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Do you have any suggestions for my fan-fics? I don't know how to open the rest of Nightmoon. Maybe at Redwall? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ----:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) 5 yrold Wow. Mine's three, and yet shares a remarkable resemblance with yours... (Tell me, is my bro mature 4 his age???:o!)lol. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, brothers Heck lol. ::)Brothers can be sooo annoying. ::) Oh, by the way, I started a new fan Fic, when you have time. A Tale of Two Quests. When you have time. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, cool. xD. Thats cool. :)Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) re: brothers my brpother is crying about something or other right now. GRR. I love him, but he can be a noying. Like, VERY> Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! please read A Tale of Two Quests by Christain. It's good, but no one's read it! Got to go Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) So you have one of those extremally annoying brothers too? I have 5 of 'em. Though 4 are pretty nice but the other one...--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe 5 1/2 hours of ballet a week has something to do withit--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 16:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! (note I am not bragging just stating the facts) I'm in the second to top class at the studio. My teachers (in ballet) are strict so you can't really get away with unpointed toes and things like that. Is kung-fo like karate? Don't blame you for quitting if the teacher was awful.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm I know I'm changing the subject. How old are your sibs.? Mine are 21, 15, 14, 6, and 2.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) When are you gonna add more to Lenna Wildlough and Tam's Revenge?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Is it finals week for you? It is for me. Blah, I have a huge QRF tomorrow and if I don't get the answers word for word then I get points taken off.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yep I do. I'm in 7th Grade. GTG, see ya later! Or maybe I should say, talk to ya later!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What is a mandarin? a musical instrument?Me! 01:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) sorry who ever wrote the above. I don't know who you are and i don't know how to get to your talk page. and Mandarin is a language, a chinese dialect --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) sorry about the talk page thing but before every time that I made a link to my talk page for my sig it would go to a different page, so I just deleted it. Me! 01:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Can I make up a song supposedly made up by Lenna Wildlough? Puhlease?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 00:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'm done! Check it out, tell me if you like it!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 00:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) My user pageMauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 00:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I took a short time because I started before you even answered!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 00:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I wrote it down yesterday night.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 04:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I Have done a pic of Lenna.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 22:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Fan Art and my user page.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Could be, I dunno.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 00:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, It would be an honour and all that. :-)Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, Oh, right, I forgot that. Whoops. What should I put? Oh never mind. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I thougth It was a good name! After update A Swordmaid's Journey, I'll update MTWII, TQ, and Tirborath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) update-m MTW part 4 and taggerung QuestShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Another Lenna poem. It's composed of letters between Corriam and Lenna.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Well, It doesn't have to be in yore story, and I know Lenna dies, but it's supposed to be a spirit thing. If ye really want to put it in (I'm just so good, aren't I? Just joking!). Maybe Corriam finds a scroll in a tree or something and it's a letter adressed to him, and later he replies and throws the scroll up in the air or over his shoulder and he never sees it again or something. I would love to have my poem thingy in your story, Though. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Land of Eternal Ice. The return of.... You'll find out! -- Verminfate 06:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ok umm...anyone know how to put the fan fics on the blog page thingy? I don't get it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) no, but I would only move completed fanfics you are 100% satisfied with- otherwise, if you make a mistake and need to edit again, you won't be able to. Oncer I finish MTWii- which I just updated- i will fine tune then post ion the blog. UPdate on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Ladyamber, How did ye upload an avatar pic from a book? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I would fine tune it until you are 100% satisfied and don't seee how it could possibly be made any better, then post it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) You already know, don't you? Just letting folks know that all of my fanfictions have been moved to those fangled new blog things. --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 14:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Some things to remember Now, don't say I wrote the song or the poem in the actual story, because I wasn't alive then. And remember, Corriam replies to Lenna's letter in WINTER. I'm just making a point of it, y'know. And, I fixed up yore formation of the song, it was in those funny box thingos. Yeah. That's it fer now. Remember, I'm watchin' yer story. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) update MTWII part 4 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I fixed yore Fan Fic link. there was a space between the colon and the H, so I just deleted the space. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Well, mostly just vermin say "Dark Forest" to each other or ""goodbeast". Woodlanders say stuf like "the peacfull plains" or "the quite meadows".--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :P.S. Should I add that in? I want!!!! pleasee upload!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) re: MTWII Ohhh . . . that's from Doomwyte. Gonff steals the four eyes from the doomwyte idol, and sessons after Gorath the flame's time, his descendant gets in a search not unlike the search for the pearls of lutra. Anyways, that was how he founmd them. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. sorry, just pay no heed to that last message. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The link Yore link to Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. It was red, so I fixed it up. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTWII. I'm probably gong to delete it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) no, really I STINK. I'm terrible etcetcetc. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, sure ok, now i've got one of Corriam up too. grr...stupid flash, ruining my drawings. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) On corriam I thought the javelin was double ended. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops. dang, forgot. Oh well. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know it seems fine to me- just updated. Here, I'll move it to my blog. (I hate blogs . . . .) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) OK I moved it. And I rea your update- it seemed fine to me. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) no problem with me yet. I'm confused too. I moved the latest in MTW to my blog- User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) bummer know how that feels. Min ejust recovered from one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) don't go away I'm about to update! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Update.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Like me new pic?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Gow, it's at the bottom of me user page. PS Could ye have a look at Shieldmaiden's Talk and join th website I'm talking about? I seriously need more people in my team, Redwall Warriors. Once ye join, look down the side and find the Team setup. search for Redwall Warriors. Join it, hope to see ya there! Tell me when ye have if ye will Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, children are allowed, as long as the parents know. (I'm not an proper adult, I'm just telling you the facts) Or some people would just tick the box anyway. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thankee, I gotta go to lunch. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to NoonvaleShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) hmm . . . might start a fan fic. Only hint I'm giving is the origin of the names "Galedeep" "Wildlough" and "Deeplough." Maybe if you're a wordsmith you'll notice . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, set before Lord Brocktree . . .long before. OK I'll be on and off. My brother is playigng a video game and he needs alot of help, so I have to baby him. GRRR. update on MTW2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I love your story, can you tell me when ye update it? Oh yeah, and on funtrivia, if ye want to talk on chat boards or amke a quiz you must put in an email address. I actually didn't use a real one. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Update Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well and play quizzes. It's called FunTrivia, so it's got fun trivia. And it doesn't matter, I've got HW too. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Update againShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, you neeed an archive User Talk: Lady Amber88/ Archive 1 Yes, another update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, when you archive a talk page, you usually remove all ol content tht was transferred, as anote. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No. I wish I did though, it's a bit of a pain. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, TBT fixed mine up. Tell him. Have a look at me user page and at the archives. Oh whoops, I'm not Mauran. Emerlis Ligamenta 07:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, can we chat, please???????????? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Nice fan-fic. I've been reading it for the past 15 minutes. Do you have any siblings? I have one- a really annoying brother. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) UPDATE A Swordmaid's Journey You'll never guess who the baby is. Mouwahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Says who? According to this, Shogg and Kroova knew each other as babies. Then when he's old enough, he steals a boat from the Riftgard rats and escapes. It makes sense to me. Besides, it explains why Kroova and Shogg click so easily in Triss (the book). I mean, hey, You had a child hood friend, you were seperated and thought each other dead and you met again, you'd be happy, right? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) you caught me at the right time I'd just finished dealing with somebeast who blew Finnbarr and Zaran off. Couldn't let that go, had tocorrect error . . . Will update to night. Gosh, I have you on the edge of your seat, don't I? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Says you. Oh, well. Might as well . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTWII. If you want a slight spoiler . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) The person who kills Zouzdican dies. This person is a male. This person is not a mouse. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Archive Time!! I noticed that you hav close to 150 chapter contents on your talk page, care for your very own Archive page? Just go here and transfer the extra stuff so your browser won't lag. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) How? you don't even know me real name or where I live. Nice try. UPDATE. Hahaha. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) If my sister had her way, every one excetp brome, Martin and tullgrew practically would be dead. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I mean my sister wants me to kill everybody off excpt Brome and Tullgrew and martin. Not everybody, but ALOT of people. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I know how you feel, kind of. I have this cousin who's in second grade, and he keeps trying to strangle me. He told me that he was the "king of the world" at multiplication, but when I asked him what 1x1=, he said 2!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 12:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Luke Strongfeather I have new chapters